Twilight In Budapest
by maggiewritesstuff
Summary: Crossover: After Edward leaves her, Bella decides to go to Budapest, to see her cousin, Michael Corvin.
1. Prologue

I was heartbroken. I loved him so much and Edward just ran away. I looked at the contents of my suitcase. They were scrambled and messy. I sighed and started to reorganize the contents. _Ironic, I'm all scrambled emotionally_, I thought. I just need a break.

I am going to Budapest to see my cousin. Whom I hasn't seen since his fiancé's death a couple years ago. I wonder how he's coping. _But who am I kidding, I'm just going to escape from my own problems,_ I thought. I couldn't deny it.

I grabbed my laptop and looked at the pictures of me and Edward, I wished it lasted longer, the magic stayed. _But you can't change the past,_ a little voice said. These conflicting feelings were tearing me apart. I put away the laptop and closed the door. Bella went to hug Charlie, I won't see him until fall. "Bye Dad." She hugged him. "Bye Bells, Have a good time!" He replied. I closed the door.

* * *

**AN: Sorry for the Short Chapter! Please, review!**


	2. Chapter 1

The plane ride was long. I sat in between an little boy, about eight years old and his mom. The little boy wouldn't stop talking it annoyed me very much. "Mom, mom, mommy!" The boy shrieked out many, many times. I felt sorry for the woman, to put with that everyday. I honestly thought that I would go insane by the end of the plane ride.

Finally, it was over. I waited for my cousin to start calling my cell phone. Until then I grabbed a magazine to keep me company. I looked at the pictures for while, and my cousin was still nowhere in sight. I started to examine the airport, to focus on details for a little while. Until, I heard a quacking noise that startled me. "Oh shit!" I exclaimed. I answered the phone.

"Hey Bella, I'm here right now, come outside." He said. "Be right out." I went outside to see my cousin, Michael Corvin in the car. "Hi Bella, long time since I saw you. How are you?" Michael smiled. "I'm good. You?" "Great, Same here." Michael said. "How's Charlie?" "He's doing fine. I live with him now." "Oh. Last time I saw you, you still lived with Renee." He asked. "Renee and her boyfriend were going to move, and I thought I should spend some quality time with Charlie." "Oh ok."

The car finally reached the apartment which Michael lived in. As soon as we entered, I sorted my things and sat on the couch. Edward was an faint memory at the of my head, and the summer was promising hope for the first time ever. I decided to start catching up a little more with Michael. "How old are you?" I asked. "Twenty-seven." I never remembered his age, so I thought he was about thirty-something. "So what do you do?" "I'm a intern at an hospital." "That's cool." "What do you want to be, career wise." I thought about this question. "I would like to own a restaurant, one day." "Cool." He looked at his watch and frowned. He hurriedly grabbed his hoodie. "Anyways I've gotta go to work now." Bye." "Just make yourself at home, Bye." He left.

Decided I was sleepy, from the lack of it on the plane ride, so I went into my room. The room was blandly decorated, I easily mistaken it for a hotel room, the stuff I brought helped me distinguish it from the rest of the room. I start to go to sleep, I but I am interrupted by my ringtone. I sigh and pick it up, believing it's Charlie. "Hi." "Hello," A happy cheerful voice greets me, and I realize it's Alice. "Bella, Today I saw a vision-" she begins, and I don't wanna hear it. Edward dumped me, so why does this apply to me? "-that your cousin, is going to be kidnapped, I don't know why, but he will meet a woman in black, a vampire-" Fucking bullshit, I am over this vampire stuff, I want to be normal, or at least try to. "-in other words, you are in great danger." Alice says, finishing. "Why Michael? Why me? Leave me alone Alice, I am tired of this Vampire shit, I went to Budapest to run away from my problems, not face 'em." I said. "I'm sorry Bella." That's it? "I'm sorry that I was just looking out for you, Edward left you because he didn't want to hurt you." I am surprised, is that true? I am left speechless. She hangs up, and I reflect on our conversation.

I lay there, until a knock on the door. I open it to reveal Edward, there. "I never meant to hurt you." The words fly around my brain, waiting for a reaction. My reaction surprises me, I kiss him. But his surprises me even more, his face looked disgusted as he wiped the lipstick mark on his cheek. Wait, I wore lipstick? I thought. "Why did you dump me?" The words come flying at his face. He stares at me, like I'm the mother confronting the child. I slam the door at his face, and run, in no particular direction. I crash into a vase.

I wake up, as I roll over the bed. It was a dream, I thought, wiping the drool from my face. I go into the living room, I look for something to read, I see a English-Hungarian dictionary and couple of Fiction novels, mysteries and thrillers. I pick one and skim, though for awhile.

Michael came home, soaked and bloodstained. I think of Alice's warning... "A vampire woman, a shooting, an elevator..." "You look bad, D-did you happen to see a shooting?" I asked. "Yeah, was on the subway when it happened, guessed it was gangs or something, girl got shot, helped her and took her to the hospital." He said. I realized at that moment that I can't hide from my problems, they will find me eventually.

I need to talk to Alice. I go to my room, close the door and call Alice. "Hello?" Alice says. "Hey, it's me. "What do you want?" Her voice turns sour. "Look, I'm sorry, Today I realized I can't run from my problems, Will you help me?" I ask. "Fine, okay." Her voice turns cheerful once again. "I want to talk to you, about those visions, Michael came home and he told me that he saw a shooting." "Did he see a woman, in a black suit?" "I thought I would sound suspicious if I asked too many questions." "I see." "Bye." I hang up.

* * *

**AN: A bit longer this time. Next chapter, there will be more Underworld and less Twilight.**


End file.
